


Him

by helsinkibaby



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash tells Zoe she was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> For the lonely prompt: Firefly. Zoe/Wash. Wash lives.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593598.html?thread=82879934#t82879934

"You were right." 

Zoe tore her gaze away from the sleeping baby in her arms to look at her husband, her heart skipping a beat at the smile that seemed to have taken up permanent residence there, skipping another at the emotion she saw in his eyes. Still, just to let him know hormones hadn't made her completely soft, she lifted an eyebrow in what she hoped was unmistakable challenge. "Aren't I always?" she countered and he grinned, tilting his head in acknowledgment of her point. "Which time in particular are we talking about?"

"Him." Wash's was was very serious suddenly, as serious as his eyes when he sat down beside her, one arm sliding around her shoulders, the other pushing back the blanket so that he could better see his son. A lump rose in Zoe's throat that couldn't be entirely blamed on hormones and she had to swallow hard against it. "When I think of all the reasons I gave you why we shouldn't..." He shook his head, fingers tightening on her shoulder. "You were right, sweetheart... I wouldn't have missed him for the world." 

There's nothing Zoe can say to that so she kisses him instead. 

He doesn't appear to mind. 


End file.
